


A Night with a Vampire

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: "Interview with a Vampire", Art, Community: reel_merlin, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, NSFW, vampire!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entry for Reel_Merlin on livejournal :) What do you think? I made a hairless and hairy version for those who prefer Merlin with a bit of fluff on his sexy bod ;P<br/>Let me know your verdict in the comments please!!!!????<br/>Links for the images below.</p>
<p>http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vanhelsing019/69987612/7095/7095_original.jpg</p>
<p>http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vanhelsing019/69987612/7414/7414_original.jpg</p>
<p>http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vanhelsing019/69987612/7449/7449_original.jpg</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Night with a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Reel_Merlin on livejournal :) What do you think? I made a hairless and hairy version for those who prefer Merlin with a bit of fluff on his sexy bod ;P  
> Let me know your verdict in the comments please!!!!????  
> Links for the images below.
> 
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vanhelsing019/69987612/7095/7095_original.jpg
> 
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vanhelsing019/69987612/7414/7414_original.jpg
> 
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vanhelsing019/69987612/7449/7449_original.jpg


End file.
